Demon (Final Fantasy VI)
The Demon, also known as Poltrgeist or Poltrgst, is a boss in Final Fantasy VI. It is a member of the Warring Triad, and one of the three final bosses in Kefka's Tower before facing Kefka himself. According to the Final Fantasy III Nintendo Player's Guide, the final battle sequence against the Statue of the Gods is supposed to be a rematch of the Warring Triad; the first tier being Demon. FFXIV Warring Triad Demon.png|Zurvan's statue in Azys Lla. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions II'' (Free-to-play) Demon appeared in the original free-to-play version of Final Fantasy Dimensions II. The summon was a fire-elemental signet that could be equipped by all party members. When summoned into battle, Demon’s special ability was Demonic Cleansing, which dealt fire-elemental damage to all enemies and allies and inflicted poison for five turns on all enemies. The ability's effect was a callback to the Crusader esper from Final Fantasy VI, which attacked all enemies and allies when summoned. Summoning Demon required 3 summon gauges. Demon allowed the user to learn the following abilities: * Tyrfing I * Tyrfing II * Tyrfing III The Demon signet was removed from the premium release of Final Fantasy Dimensions II. FFLTnS Demon.png|Demon Phantom Stone (Rank 5). FFLTnS Demon Alt1.png|Demon Phantom Stone (Rank 6). FFLTnS Demon Alt2.png|Demon Phantom Stone (Rank 7). ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Mobius Final Fantasy Gallery Demon_ffvi_concept_art.jpg|Concept artwork by Tetsuya Nomura. FFVI PC Demon.png|The Demon in battle (iOS/Android/PC). Blaster.png|Blaster (GBA). Etymology In the original concept artwork by Tetsuya Nomura, the Warring Triad are given names beyond their basic titles. Demon was named Zurvan. The variation between various translations of this god's title-name is the result of the nature of the Japanese title, ''kishin (きしん, or 鬼神), having no direct equivalent in English. Most literally, it alternately means "oni/ogre god" or "fierce god". It is a term applied to deific figures, such as the wrathful deities, who are based around violence and power but are not necessarily "evil" in nature. They are strong, often violent and causes of destruction, but not universally associated with evil as it is often understood in the European/Western framework of moral dualism. As a result, there is no word or title in English which maps precisely to the Japanese term. "War God" might be closest, but kishin are not necessarily gods associated with war or organized conflict, despite the association with violent action. "Poltergeist" was likely Ted Woolsey's attempt at coming up with a term that matched "violent supernatural being that is not evil by definition", though this lacks the deific connotations; "Demon" conveys the violent aspect, but carries connotations of association with evil that are not present in kishin. Trivia * Demon is the only member of the Warring Triad whose battle sprite faces a different direction than his overworld sprite. This is because Demon's overworld sprite faces to the left, which would make his battle sprite face away from the party, unless it was a back attack. For this same reason, he is holding his halberd in the opposite hand between his battle and field sprites. Related enemies * Fiend * Goddess References de:Grimmgott ru:Демон (Final Fantasy VI) Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy VI